


Something missing

by MinMin709



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMin709/pseuds/MinMin709
Summary: Vegeta and Goku has happy families and happy lives. However, they have their hearts set on something else. Something else that they wanted ever since they known each other.





	Something missing

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this ship. I love this ship so much.

Goku and Vegeta always lived their lives happily. Goku being the strongest Saiyan and Vegeta being the Prince of all Saiyans. Both of them have beautiful wives and wonderful children. Yet they both feel as if something is missing deep inside. Something that they yearn for. But neither can put a finger on it.  


One day they were sparring with one another, at a deserted area. It had mainly rocks, cliffs, and patches of grass. To keep the fighting away from the people. The saiyans were keeping it easy, both were in their SSJ2 form. Both of them were evenly matched. Hit for hit, neither could land a solid hit on each other.  


"Ugh! This is useless Kakarot! How could we ever spar correctly if neither of us can land on a hit on each other?" "Fine, then I suggest to take it up a notch! How about Super Saiyan Blue?"  


"As long it makes it easier for me to kick your ass then by all means!"  


Both of them tapped into their ki to make their power surge and go higher. Goku easily gotten to that form, while Vegeta did take a bit longer to get into that form, but made it. Goku chuckles while rubs under his nose. Vegeta snaps his head towards Goku looking at him.  


"What's so funny Kakarot?!"  


"Oh nothing! Nothing is!"  


Vegeta growls and sucker punches him in the chest. Goku slides back a bit, smirking at Vegeta. He flies at him, and Vegeta flies towards him. They still both were evenly matched. However, the ground was rumbling around them every time they both made a blow. Goku quickly kicks him to a cliff near him. Vegeta lands back first into a cliff and by the time he opened up his eyes he saw it was Goku having him pinned on the cliff.  


"Another point for me Vegeta?" He had a cheeky smile with it.  


"As if Kakarot!"  


"Hey.. In all seriousness Vegeta. I been meaning to ask you something."  


"What is it Kakarot?"  


"Well... I feel like something is missing. I don't know what it is. But something is missing. Do you have any idea what it might be?"  


"..Well.. Now that you mention it Kakarot. I do agree. I do have that same feeling. But I'm unsure of what that feeling might be as well."  


Vegeta did take notice of how much room there was left between them. Barely any room for Shenron to fit in. Their faces? Centimeters apart. Vegeta's heart was beating fast. He was unsure if it was the awkwardness of this situation or something. He looks at Goku,s cheeks which was flaring pink. He can only assume that his heart was beating fast.  


"K-Kakarot?"  


"Y-Yeah Vegeta?"  


"I..I think I have a feeling on what that 'missing' feeling is.."  


"What is it then?"  


"...Come closer and I can show you."  


Vegeta can't believe what he is doing. But it's the only way to find out if this was the feeling that both of them were feeling. Goku was leaning in, and Vegeta quickly grabbed his Gi and pulled him in. He kissed him with his eyes closed, hoping it lasted for no more then a second. Yet that was not even close to the case. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, allowing the kiss to further and last longer. Vegeta opened his eyes after noticing that it lasted longer then intended. Vegeta breaks the kiss and looks up at Goku. Goku looks down at Vegeta, with his innocent eyes.  


"Vegeta..?"  


"...Yes Kakarot?"  


"I..I think I know what you mean now."  


"Great now can we please never talk about it now?"  


Before he could let go of Goku, Goku grabbed onto him. Vegeta looks at Goku, with a bit of worried eyes. Before Vegeta could open his mouth, Goku kissed him, holding him close, refusing to let him go. Vegeta's eyes widen. He tried to struggle away from his grasp. Yet.. It felt right for him. Vegeta de-transforms from his Super Saiyan Blue form. As well as Goku. Vegeta and Goku melted into the kiss. Both of them floating down back onto the ground. Goku looks at Vegeta with... what seems lustful eyes? Vegeta must be imagining things if he thought he saw lustful eyes from Goku. Vegeta tried to ask Goku,  


"What.. are you doing Kakarot?"  


"What feels right to me... What else Vegeta?"  


Goku kisses Vegeta, slipping a hand down into Vegeta's pants. Vegeta's eyes widen, pounding on Goku's chest. Goku took blow after blow but refused to stop. Goku broke the kiss and looks at Vegeta who was burning up.  


"Vegeta?"  


"What is it idiot?!" 

"Do.. Do you feel the same?" 

Vegeta took a moment to pause. He thought about that question for a moment. He looked up at Goku, nodding his head slowly but then, turned his head away quickly. Goku smirks and puts a finger into Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widen and gasped a bit. Goku smirks a bit, moving it around. Vegeta pants softly, holding onto Goku's gi. 

"I-Idiot.." 

"Yes Yes, I know Vegeta." 

Goku pulled down Vegeta's pants, putting two fingers into him, moving it around a bit harder this time. Vegeta was still burning up a pure red. He's unsure if it was because of the state he is in or because of Goku. But that thought was interrupted when Goku put three fingers in. Vegeta gasped, still holding onto his gi. He looked at Goku with his eyes watery a bit. 

"K-Kakarot it w-won't fit!" 

"Oh... Then you'll really won't like this one." 

"What do you-" 

Vegeta's question was cut off, when he was turned around and pinned up against the wall. Vegeta couldn't open his mouth to ask what he was doing as it was answered already when Goku rammed into Vegeta's tight hole. Vegeta gasped and he couldn't get adjusted to Goku's size so quickly. He was teary eyed but Goku didn't move just yet. 

"Are you okay Vegeta..?" 

"...Do me in Kakarot.." 

Goku blinks before ramming rough into Vegeta. Vegeta pants, grabbing his own and rubbing along with Goku's pace. Goku bites onto Vegeta's neck, causes Vegeta to moan loudly. 

"F-Fuck Kakarot!" 

Goku could only smile at that remark, ramming even harder and rough, holding onto Vegeta's hips. Vegeta couldn't handle Goku's size. It was unbearable but amazing. All he could do was moan in pleasure. Vegeta continues to be in the same pace with Goku with rubbing. He couldn't keep his composure. Goku smirked and tried to pick up the pace but Vegeta already came in his hand. Goku was surprised that he did. 

"Y-You c-came?" 

Vegeta couldn't respond due to him riding out his climax. So Goku decided to take advantage and go inhumanely fast and rough. More then Vegeta could handle. Vegeta was crying at this point since he couldn't handle it any longer. Goku finally finished in him and moaned loudly. Vegeta took every last drop, trying to regain his composure. Goku sighs and pulls out, falling over. Which resulted Vegeta falling onto him. Vegeta was panting hard, not to Goku's liking. 

"Hey.. Hey Vegeta! You okay..?" 

All Vegeta could do was nod his head, holding onto Goku. Vegeta looks at Goku, asking him, 

"How...How satisfied..do you feel..?" 

"Well.. I feel like that 'missing' feeling is gone." 

"...Agreed.." 

"So.." Vegeta looks up at Goku 

"That empty feeling.. Was us missing each other..?" 

Goku blinks a bit, thinking. 

"I suppose so.. My heart and emotions feel at ease since I'm with you." 

"Then.. can we stay like this?" 

"Whatever you want Vegeta. 

"..Okay..Goku."


End file.
